


How It Works

by iloveohmiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 17:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveohmiya/pseuds/iloveohmiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving him has never been so easy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Works

Loving him has never been so easy.  
  
No, not when Nino, himself, was born a man, and he grew up in a world where a man is not supposed to love another man, and to whoever said it is so, he thinks,  _well, fuck you for making my life complicated._ There even came a point when he had girlfriends, thinking that maybe he was mistaken about his feelings for him. None of those relationships ever worked out because it's really him who his heart beats for. It has always been him. no matter how wrong it may seem. But he knows he could not blame anyone or anything,  _not even his fucking heart._  No one ever said, go fall in love with Ohno Satoshi, a man since birth, anyway.  
  
Loving him has never been so easy.  
  
No, not when Nino gets to see him almost all the time because they are bandmates, and as bandmates, they are supposed to work together. It is not helping him in any way, when everytime Nino sees him, he only falls deeper, and he always wants to be right next to him. He grabs every chance he can get to be in contact with him, no matter how subtle it is, even when it's putting one hand on his thigh, clinging on to him for support or sitting so very close without any space between them, just so Nino would feel his presence. But sometimes, Nino can't help but think, more than anything else, he wants to be with him for the rest of his life because he can't imagine his life without him anymore.  
  
Loving him has never been so easy.  
  
No, not when he is Nino's best friend and he is used to telling him everything. From his newest games, to how he easily finished those and how some of them can be lame, to the things he's wondering about like, _'Does Aiba ever run out of energy? He's being noisy as hell again.', 'Would Sho-chan do anything else rather than read those newspapers? It's pretty tiring, you know.'_ , and  _'When will Jun do something about his eyebrows? They're too thick.'_ to  how tired and sleepy he feels during filming (and he will answer back, ' _It's because you've been playing games the whole night again.'_ while pinching Nino's cheeks playfully.) All those things, except that thing about his  _fucking feelings._ He always notices when Nino is sulking at one corner of the green room, asks him what is wrong, and Nino would constantly answer,  _'Nothing, I am fine.'_ Whether or not he believes him, he doesn't care, because there is no way he'd tell him,  _'I just don't like it when you're getting too close, and I mean too close, to Sho-chan (or Aiba, or even Jun)_.' After all, he is not _his._  
  
 _But somehow..._  
  
It seems like he is making things easy for Nino.  
  
It seems so, because during those times Nino is sulking, and  _supposedly_ not wanting any company in those moments, he sits beside Nino, and takes a hold of his hand, intertwining his long-slender fingers with his short-stubby ones.They stay like that for a while, at least until Nino complains about not being able to play if he is holding one of his hands. It is then that he would say things like,  _'Nino is the best for me.'_ ' or  _'I like Nino the most._ ' and all Nino could do is to stop his cheeks from getting more flustered than it already is. Nino doesn't understand why he has to say those things (and it's as if he has read what is on his mind), but those words never fail to calm him down, and lighten his mood completely.  
  
It seems like he is making things easy for Nino.  
  
It seems so, because even though he doesn't ask out loud, or isn't even thinking about it, sometimes, Nino would find him just right beside him, like it is his natural place on earth. With the cameras, staff and audience around, or with only the five of them, more often than not, it's always them together, sitting or standing side by side. It is much more so when they are in the green room, where space is totally non-existent between them. Sho tries hard not to be disturbed by such close distance. Aiba thinks they're sweet as a couple  _or they probably are already_. Jun calls it plain gross. He just smiles at the other three while gently caressing Nino's hair. And Nino ignores them. He loves being close to him.  
  
It seems like he is making things easy for Nino.  
  
It seems so, because Nino is the only person who he'd set aside his fishing rods, pencils and sketch pad for, and would ring the doorbell to his apartment next. Each time Nino asks him what is he doing there, he gets the same answer,  _'I just want to spend my day-off with Nino.'_ or something along those lines. And so often times, they see each other outside of work, where Nino plays with his games while he sometimes plays too, or Nino plays with his guitar or piano and he sings along, or Nino watches him draw when he brings with him his pencils and sketch pad or they just spend the day in silence, just feeling each other's presence. The fact that he never fails to find time for him, especially when it's not work-related, always,  _always,_ makes Nino the happiest.  
  
 _And so..._  
  
It is really him who made things easy for both of them.  
  
All the things Nino couldn't say and all the other things Nino couldn't do, he does, one day, when he invites himself again to Nino's apartment. Nino is doing the dishes, one of the things he hates the most ( _'I already cooked so you have to do that.',_ he says when Nino is trying to coax him to do the dishes too.) and Nino knows that he is watching him as he stands by the kitchen table. He tries hard not to be distracted by it but he almost breaks one plate when he suddenly gets hugged from behind. Nino puts down the plate on the sink, but he doesn't push him away either, and he just asks him what he is doing. He buries his face on the the crook of his neck and Nino could feel his giggle against his neck, tickling him.  _'_ _I just feel like hugging you, Nino.',_ he says after a while. Nino turns around to face him, not breaking the contact between their bodies, and raises his left eyebrow.  
  
 _'I am serious. I just wanted to hug you. But the fact of the matter is, I want to keep doing it forever, to not let you go. Well, not just that. It's uhm..I... I am kind of in love with my best friend more than I probably should and I want to be with him forever. Is that allowed? If it's not, it's okay. I mean, it's not...'_ Nino swears to God that he never wanted to interrupt what he is saying, but he can't hold back his laughter anymore.  _'Well it's your fault you were so cute, but I really didn't mean to laugh!',_ Nino says back when he tells him that Nino has just ruined his confession.  _Confession, huh?_ Nino's still in the middle of processing it all and when he finally does, he couldn't believe what just happened. Nino is kind of lost for a while after his realization and is brought back to reality when one of his cheeks gets kissed.  
  
Nino tries to hold back his laughter again, thinking,  _Oh God, why did I fall in love with such a cute old man?_ and throws both his arms around him.  _"Let's stay together, forever then. You and I.'_ Nino whispers as he brings their foreheads together. They are just a breath away, yet he is still hesitating whether or not he could actually do it,  _or if he really is allowed to now._ In the end, it was him who made the first move, as Nino couldn't, and finally feels his lips on him, something he has been wanting for a long time already.  
  
Right then and there, everything falls into place and he has never been so happy in his life. Nino thinks, it may not be completely but he's sure things are a bit easier now, knowing that he plans to be with him, _forever._


End file.
